NXT: February 3, 2016
Match Results Other Events *(After the first match) Baron Corbin is interviewed backstage by NXT backstage interviewer Tom Phillips. *(Between the first and second matches) Kenny Omega confronts General Manager Billy Gunn backstage about Omega getting a title opportunity. *(Before the second match) Asuka is scheduled to fight Summer Rae, but Paige attacks her from behind before the match can begin. Asuka knocks Paige out with a Spin Kick, however. Soon after, Billy Gunn comes out to the entrance ramp to make an announcement. *(During the second match) Due to Asuka hitting Paige with a Spin Kick before the match, Paige was knocked out for a majority of the match, leaving Asuka to fight Summer Rae and Sasha Banks alone. Asuka seems to have the upper hand in the match, until Summer Rae distracts the referee as the legal competitor. While the referee is distracted, Sasha Banks hits Asuka with the Bankrupt from the apron, causing Asuka to stumble into a spinning heel kick from Summer Rae. Paige sluggishly slides into the ring in an attempt to break up Rae's pin on Asuka, but fails. After the match, Rae and Banks begin attacking the somewhat-conscious Paige. Banks goes to hit Paige with the Bankrupt as well, but Asuka gets up and hits banks with a Spin Kick. Rae quickly escapes the ring, barely avoiding a Spin Kick as well. Paige struggles to get to her feet, with Asuka staring her down. Paige simply nods to Asuka before leaving the ring. *(After the third match) A very tired Jimmy Havoc gets up and cuts a promo asking Corey Graves for an Intercontinental Championship match at Fastlane, which Graves accepts. Afterwards, Doc Gallows quickly scoops Havoc up in preparation for hitting the 12th Step, but PJ Black hits Gallows from behind with an enzuigiri kick. Gallows lets Havoc go and turns towards Black, who hits him with another enzuigiri. Gallows stumbles backwards, allowing Havoc to hit him with the Acid-Rainmaker. *(Before the fourth match) Billy Gunn comes out to the entrance ramp before Kevin Owens and Sami Zayn's match to cut a promo. *(After the main event) Billy Gunn comes out to the ring. He cuts a promo congratulating Kenny Omega & the Young Bucks on their victory, before handing Omega a third tag team championship belt, turning the "NXT Tag Team Championship" into the "NXT Trios Championship." Promos/Verbal Interactions *'Baron Corbin's interview: '(Tom Phillips speaking) "Baron Corbin, people have been asking all week why you chose to attack the Big Show in your NXT debut. Can you explain your actions?" (Baron Corbin speaking) "It's very simple; Big Show claimed to be the 'only unstoppable force in NXT.' I suppose he was unaware that I ''was a part of this brand. I proved Big Show wrong last week, I proved him wrong this week, and I'll prove him wrong again next week, when he and I go one-on-one." *'Kenny Omega talks to Billy Gunn: '(Kenny speaking) "Billy Gunn, I've been waiting a very long time to ''finally make my debut in NXT. Seeing how I'm such a... valuable commodity... I think I'm deserving of a title shot immediately. I've already proven myself elsewhere, and it would be a waste of both of our time to make me prove myself even more." (Billy speaking) "You're preaching to the choir right now, Omega. I'm well aware of your past accomplishments, but none of that means anything if you can't prove yourself again right here in NXT. Tonight in the main event, you'll be teaming with the Young Bucks to face the team of Jason Jordan, Chad Gable, and Low Ki. If you win, I will personally present you with a brand new title I've come up with. What it is, I won't tell you unless you win. Now go tell the Young Bucks about this and prepare for your match." *'Billy Gunn's promo on Asuka & Paige: '"Paige, Asuka, since you two just love to fight so much, I have an idea. You two will be fighting for the NXT Women's Championship at Fastlane, but tonight you'll be teaming up to fight Summer Rae and her partner, Sasha Banks. Good luck." *'Jimmy Havoc and Corey Graves' exchange: '(Havoc speaking) "Graves, I'm tired of this little cat-and-mouse game we've got going on. I want you, at Fastlane, in a no-disqualification match. Anything goes. Bring weapons, bring Doc Gallows, bring any other friends you have, bring everything because you know you'll need it to keep me down." (Graves speaking) "You want me at Fastlane? You got it; no-disqualifications, no countouts. Hell, you know what? Let's make it falls count anywhere too, so I can beat your ass all acrossthis arena." *'Billy Gunn's promo on Sami Zayn & Kevin Owens: '"Owens, Zayn, you've both proven yourself to be good competitors since your respective debuts. Since we need a number one contender for the NXT Championship, I say we make this little 'feud' of yours into a best of three series. Sami Zayn already has one victory from last week, so if you, Owens, can beat Zayn tonight, that will tie the series and next week will be the deciding match. The winner of this best of three series will fight Finn Balor at Fastlane for the NXT Championship." *'Billy Gunn's promo on Kenny Omega's victory: '"Well, I'll be a son of a bitch. Kenny, Young Bucks, you guys won the six-man tag team match. Well Kenny, as I promised, I have a title belt for you; a third tag team championship. From this day forward, the 'NXT Tag Team Championship' will be known as the 'NXT Trios Championship' and will be defended in six-man tag team matches. Congratulations, guys." Major Developments *Baron Corbin makes his in-ring debut, defeating Trent Baretta, who was also debuting. *Jimmy Havoc will fight Corey Graves in a Falls Count Anywhere match at Fastlane for the Intercontinental Championship. *Kevin Owens ties the best-of-three #1 Contendership series with Sami Zayn; next week's match between them will determine who fights Finn Balor at Fastlane for the NXT Championship. *Kenny Omega makes his in-ring debut, teaming with the Young Bucks to defeat American Alpha & Low Ki *Kenny Omega is presented a third NXT Tag Team Championship belt, turning the "NXT Tag Team Championship" into the "NXT Trios Championship." Category:NXT Category:Episode